Nibbles on the Ear
by AuburnFan01
Summary: The first time Megan nibbles Larry ear catches him by surprise. Larry and Megan's relationship progresses through playful nips. LF/MR


**A/N:** The first time Megan nibbles Larry ear catches him by surprise. Larry and Megan's relationship progresses through playful nips.

**Rating:** T for allusions to sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. If I did, it'd still be on the air.

**A/N:** This just would not leave me alone, so I decided to write it. Read and review, if you're so inclined, but comments and feedback are extremely appreciated!

* * *

><p>The first time Megan nibbled on Larry's ear, she had caught him completely off guard. He was so alarmed, in fact, that he was both acutely aware and completely confused by her actions. When she pulled away with a soft laugh, a flirtatious smile on her lips, he hadn't known what to do besides return her proud smile.<p>

The second time, he'd been as prepared for it as he was the first time. He had tensed again, too, but his body hadn't relaxed for she had lingered, whispering in his ear how much fun she had at dinner and that they _definitely_ had to do this again sometime.

The third time she'd nibbled his ear was the first time they'd made love, and the fourth time was the first time they'd danced as husband and wife.

Then the fifth time, he'd tried his hardest to ward off her advances because, even though no harm could possibly arise, Larry hadn't been entirely comfortable having sex with her in the third trimester of her pregnancy. Ever the seductress, his protests did not last very long and she had gotten her way.

He had tried to get her back too, and one day returned her playful, seductive kisses for the first time. That had only spurred her on and sparked a night of lovemaking that had brought him to a heaven the stars never could.

The sixth time she'd nibbled on his ear was the second time students had walked in on them and the thousandth time he'd blushed, and it was the first time Megan had openly kissed him in front of a lecture hall of students without shame.

That night was the seventh time she'd nibbled on his ear, but not the first time they'd tried to be quiet during lovemaking so not to wake their six-year-old twins.

Megan battled through her first round of chemotherapy for breast cancer when Larry had nibbled on her ear for the second time after she had told him she didn't feel beautiful following a double mastectomy. Megan hadn't believed him regardless of how many times he'd told her how exquisitely beautiful she was. He had held her, and it was the first time she sobbed in his arms over her battle. His hug had only tightened when she'd balled fists into his jackets, her tears turning to agonized sobs that broke his heart. After tenderly kissing her neck, he had told her they would make it through this, that their love was stronger than gravity.

The eighth time Megan had nibbled his ear was at their son's wedding to a lovely girl he'd met at a book signing for his Pulitzer prize winning novel, and she had thanked her wonderful husband for never turning out like both of their fathers. Larry hadn't pushed his career, or love for astrophysics, onto either of his children, just as she hadn't pushed her FBI work or women's counseling. They had allowed their children to create their own path, supporting son and daughter completely.

The ninth time Megan couldn't resist, because her brilliant, quirky husband had finally discovered the Higgs Boson with Amita, and she'd nuzzled his neck in congratulations, which only led to a more pleasant congratulations later that evening that she was certain he'd never forget.

The tenth time, the gentle nip resulted in them proving that just because they had grandchildren didn't mean they couldn't still have the time of their lives.

The third time Larry had nibbled on her ear was at their fortieth wedding anniversary where at dinner she teased him for his choice of white food, loving him more than the day they had first met.

The eleventh time Megan nibbled at Larry's ear was the last. She hadn't stopped the tears that streamed down her cheeks as he lay on his deathbed from cancer and dementia that had wrecked everything but the part that remembered her.

As she lay beside her husband in the grass by their home, because Larry simply refused to stay in the hospital, instead desiring to live his last moments with his soul mate and the stars, she had buried her face in his neck and the love of her life slipping away, she didn't know what else to do besides cling to him and remember the good times, the times when she was the only woman with whom he'd entrusted his heart.

The gentle caress of his hand against the small of her back surprised her. She'd thought she had already lost him. Lifting her head slightly, Megan met his drooping gaze. Tenderly stroking his cheek, she whispered, "Hey, handsome."

Larry smiled weakly. "Hello, sweet one." He shook his head slightly at the smile that tried to overpower her tears. "You think I'd leave you just yet?"

She laughed softly and shook her head, furiously wiping away the tears. "You're still unpredictable after so many years."

He smiled and gave a soft snort. "Do...Do you remember when I went to space?"

"I do." She'd never forget. It was in those sixth months that she realized how deeply she loved him. "What about it?"

"M-my brush with the heavens was so amazingly breathtaking, Megan. I literally lived my dream in the heavens only to come back down to Earth to build a life, a family, with you. And that was such a better dream coming true."

She kissed him, certain that it was for the last time. Megan wasn't surprised when she pulled away his tears had mingled with hers. "I love you, Larry," she whispered, her heart breaking. "I always will."

"I love you more, sweet one."

She highly doubted that. "My constant nuzzling on your ear disproves your theory."

"Oh? How?"

"Because it's our way of expressing our love, it's how we've communicated our love over the years," she told him with a nod and a sweet smile. "And, honey, I've done it more than you have."

Larry laughed. "And I am so thankful for that, so grateful for you and our life together."

She sniffled at the memories, kissing him once more. "Me, too. More than you know."

When she settled against him again, nuzzling his neck, he whispered, "Megan?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Larry swallowed hard before admitting for the first time in their relationship, "You are the closest to heaven that I will ever be."

She shot up, meeting his gaze, her tears blurring the ones she saw on his cheeks. "B-But you've been to space, you've-you've brushed the heavens."

"Yes," he agreed, his voice low in awe, wonder, and sincerity. "And you, Megan Reeves, are the closest to heaven that I will ever be."


End file.
